This invention relates to actuating arrangements for Bowden cables.
Bowden cables are provided, for example, in automobiles to enable the locking of the hinged cover of the engine compartment or baggage compartment to be released from inside the passenger space. A Bowden cable actuating arrangement often has a bracket mounted on the side wall of the foot space of the driver from which the Bowden cable extends to the lock of the hinged cover. The lock is released through the Bowden cable by pivoting a lever from its inoperative position into a release position against the force of restoring spring.
In conventional Bowden cable actuating arrangements, a cable connection is integrated in the release lever to provide a one-piece lever and cable coupling. The lever is pivotally connected to the mounting bracket from the rear side so that the pivot screw is not visible in the installed condition. Two fastening holes are provided in the bracket so that the actuating arrangement assembly consisting of the bracket and the lever is fastened to the vehicle body with two screws.
This conventional actuating arrangement, i.e. the unit consisting of a mounting bracket and a combined lever and cable coupling is ruggedly constructed so that it sometimes projects into the passenger space and gets in the way. In addition, not only are the fastening screws visible, but the Bowden cable itself, or at least the portion of it which is fastened to the lever, is also visible. These factors may have an adverse visual effect, especially in vehicles which are designed to a superior appearance standard.